


On vacation

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Derek and Stiles share a soft morning on their vacation.Written for the prompt"Yay! How about some A7, with B11 because of C1, please and thank you!", where A7 isSharing/Borrowing clothes, B11 isOn vacation, and C1 isHappiness.





	On vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> Jessie sent me a prompt for the [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list]() I reblogged. This is super short, but hopefully the fluff makes up for that xD I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/186596704757)   
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/768534)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

Derek lazily stretched as he woke up, groaned at the comfortable feeling, and Stiles chuckled softly.

“Morning, cozy,” Stiles said.

“Morning,” Derek grunted. He yawned widely as Stiles poured coffee for them, but he didn’t open his eyes until the bed dipped as Stiles sat down next to him. He scooted up to sit leaned against the headboard so he could accept the mug. “Thanks.”

”Sleep well?” Stiles asked as Derek cradled the mug and sniffed the coffee before taking a sip.

”Mm,” Derek said. He took another sip. ”You?”

”Yeah, I just woke up twenty minutes ago,” Stiles said. ”I like vacation.”

Derek looked at him over the rim of his mug, he looked relaxed and happy. Vacation was a good look on him.

”You’re wearing my clothes,” Derek said, and Stiles’ smile widened.

”I am.” He took a sip of his own coffee, then put the mug on the nightstand. ”You done?”

Derek looked at his more than half full mug, took a big sip and put it away. ”I am now. C’mere.”

He tugged at Stiles, who laughed softly but easily moved where Derek wanted him, and soon he was on his back and Derek has his face tucked against Stiles’ neck, his nose just above the neckline of the t-shirt Stiles was wearing. He took a deep breath, breathed in their mingled scents, and sighed happily.

”Good?” Stiles asked, his smile clear in his voice.

”Mm,” Derek said and held Stiles tighter. ”Good. Happy.”

”Yeah, me too,” Stiles said softly and carded his fingers through Derek’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
